Meanings
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: Words can have different connotations, intonations and differentiation. For Dr. Jackson Avery, the way he pronounces the word "wife" it's almost a prayer. Spoilers for 10x14 "You've Got to Hide your Love Away".


**AN:** hiii, not new to the Grey's fandom, but new to its fanfic writing… I just couldn't help it. Japril has taken over my life with no sign of returning it (don't want it back either). Hope you like it, if you see any mistake, please let me know, English is not my mother tongue. So let a review, a favorite, whatever you wish, but leave a sign you were here, pleaseee?

Also, I think I used "wife" the same amount of times Jackson did on 10x14. It was on purpose. Wasn't he cuteeee? Ok, ok, I'll leave you to the story.

Edit: changed the mistakes the lovely anon (yes, you are someone!) suggested and a few typos I caught. Hope it's better :)

* * *

Control his face's muscles. That's what Jackson Avery did every day since the no fraternization rule thing. If he controlled them, they would be safe; because then he wouldn't smile like he wanted to, like he'd been doing non-stop (in any place except Grey-Sloan Memorial) since the second he saw her running to him and taking his hand in hers in that barn that was supposed to hold her wedding with… _him_.

It's not that he doesn't feel bad for _him _and Steph, of course he does (he's not a monster). In fact, he wishes he wasn't so stubborn and had made a move before all the pain and sorrow happened, so he could have prevent that last situation. He couldn't change the past and he wouldn't want to since in spite of all that mess, thank God for that mess, he will always love the outcome of it, his gorgeous wife.

His _wife_. April was his _wife_. If he could repeat a word thousands of times and thus not lose its meaning that would be it, _wife_. One month later, and it seemed incredible that she had decided to take that leap of faith with him. She had finally chosen him as a whole. Not Jackson the best friend, not Jackson the lover, not Jackson the safety net… She had chosen him as Jackson, her husband.

The few times, in the short month that they had been married, he had gotten to introduce her (to the hotel manager where they had their short honeymoon, the cash register woman on the gas station on the way home, his landlord) as "this is my _wife_, April". And he had done it with so much pride, because he couldn't believe that he actually got the girl; the perfect girl, who didn't hesitate to have a humble and simple wedding, with just the two of them, as she only wanted a marriage, a life… with him.

That's why when Karev questions him about how long he and April have been "doing it" again; he answers "the wedding", referring actually to _their wedding_. Seeing that that's the only thing he can truly concentrate these days, their wedding, their rings… his wife. He wants everybody to know (except maybe his mother) that they're married because he's so happy he knows he can burst if he doesn't say it soon. And when they confess to the board, he feels ecstatic that he can call April his in front of everyone.

So when he gets home that night, and puts the keys on the coffee table by the door, and sees her in his house, _their home, _making dinner, he greets her with a "hello, _wife_" and in response he hears the sweetest "hello, husband. I missed you". And he knows they made the right decision (in an inopportune moment, nonetheless). For once, they listened to their hearts and got to experience what (according to his _wife_) had been waiting for them since they meet each other when they were interns at Mercy West.

And after a delicious dinner and an even more enjoyable dessert, they're finally preparing for bed. His _wife_ is sitting on _their_ bed while he's standing in front of the closet, that had to be reorganized to fit both of their clothes (like their lives were, to fit each other), searching for the pajamas' pants the redhead stole from him two weeks ago because they were "comfier" than hers… only to find her wearing them again. He could only smile. His _wife_ was a thief.

"You know… our patient was right," she casually said while she stopped brushing her hair.

"About how handsome I am?" He wittily retorted while sitting on the bed with his towel on and hugging her middle.

She smiled and started caressing his ears. He knew she was truly content when he didn't get a smack on his head for his comment.

"Besides that," he heard her smile.

"About what then?" Jackson looked up to her while beaming.

"About how it's not fair to someone as handsome as you to go around without their wedding ring on", she replied while she stole a kiss from him.

He tried to continue the kiss, but she stopped him. He barely heard her say "wait" whilst she turned around to her side of the table to look for something. The man in him thought it was too soon to look around for a condom, but what he saw made him apprehensive.

"As I said on our ceremony, I hope you don't get to take this ring off that much", she smiled while she put the object on the ring finger of his left hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry we had to hide our marriage for this long".

"Hey, hey, hey! It's ok. You were right. Our secret married bubble was amazing– "

"Secret marriage bubble", she corrected.

"Are you going to let me finish?" He comically retorted.

Laughter and the burying of her head in his chest was the answer he got.

"Are you going to hurry up?" She managed to say through her amusement.

"Our secret _marriage _bubble was amazing for a couple of days, but reality? It's so _much_ better. Call me a caveman, or old-fashioned, but I get to call you my _wife_ in front of the world. That's worth every side-look or bad talk we can get".

She started to peck his chest in reward. Oh, it _was_ worth it.

"Jackson?"

"What?" He hummed.

"Why are you wearing a towel to bed?" his _wife_ laughed.

"Are you really going to ask me that, pants' stealer?" he looked at her with wild surprise.

"I am not a pants' stealer!" She answered mildly outraged.

"Yes you are, pants' stealer!" To prove his point, he started to take said pants out of her. "Just one question, you prefer me with pants or with a towel, _wife_?" He cheekily questioned.

He got the answer he was looking for.

"Actually, with neither of them, husband."


End file.
